User talk:LuminesenceLight
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Queen Calissa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Firstly, thank you! I think the reason the wiki has become so popular is because the popularity of the actual Barbie movies is increasing. I didn't write the "Merliah is the second Barbie character who doesn't have a crush or love interest. The first is Eden Starling.The third is Tori." line. It is incorrect. Like you said, Thumbelina is an example. If the Changing of the Tides ceremony is every 20 years, and Queen Calissa did hers when she was 17, then your calculation is correct and she is 37. Hopefully the pearl power will be something we haven't seen before. Also, have you seen the teaser trailer for The Pearl Princess? I think Lumina is beautiful :) What you said about boys watching Barbie is true. I think anyone who enjoys them should be able to watch them without being made fun of. They're not perfect, but they have a lot of good morals. Thanks for the message! I like it when people take the Barbie movies seriously. I know they are aimed at young girls, but I think they're compelling anyway. --XTinkerBellx (talk) 21:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Pearl Princess I don't think Mattel would go too far with their Barbie movies where it becomes inappropriate for their target audience. Maybe Lumina is a hair stylist because she doesn't know she's a princess and thinks she's just a normal mermaid girl? I love that kind of thing because it makes the character more relatable, like Blair from Princess Charm School. I won't allow pirate copies on the wiki because I don't think it's fair to the people who worked on the movies to have their work illegally downloaded. If people want to watch the copies, that's their business, but I don't want it on the wiki. It's okay to make mistakes on the wiki because they can be corrected, it just bothers me when people continually keep doing things wrong and ignore any advice or warnings they get. I think Pearl Princess will be separate from Mermaid Tale and the Mermadia worlds. It would be cool to have cameos from Mermaid Tale characters if it is connected though. What kind of stories would you like to see in Barbie movies? I would like there to be a Barbie as Cinderella movie! --XTinkerBellx (talk) 19:06, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Pearl Princess With Pink Shoes, and Princess & The Popstar, they both came out on DVD in the UK the same month they were shown in the cinema. I took a picture of a flyer I got when I went to see Mariposa 2 in the cinema, so that confirms it's March. Sorry that it's not better quality! I just got a new scanner and I don't know how to scan things into the computer. For that January date you found, that's just when one of the books is released. I know some people don't have Barbie movies in their country so they feel like their only choice is to watch a pirate copy, but now you can buy digital copies of the movies, so they could just buy those right? You wouldn't miss out because the special features on the DVD like the music videos and bloopers are always uploaded officially on Barbie.com and her YouTube. I love mermaids too! The Little Mermaid is one of my favourite stories. Blair Willows started out as an underdog, she was clumsy and lived in a poor area of her kingdom and she's an orphan, but she worked hard and believed in herself. Also, they fight in The Three Musketeers. I think the reason Barbie usually doesn't fight though is because in A Fairy Secret, it's shown that Barbie is usually peaceful and doesn't react to people being mean to her, but when she thought Raquelle went too far, she went to confront her about it. Mattel seems to promote settling your differences through talking (if Barbie and Raquelle hadn't been trapped together and found out why they didn't get along, they would've kept being hostile to each other). I thought about something like a Barbie universe too where everyone meets, that would be so cute! They do it in the title screen for this game lol. Interview Kelly Sheridan? That would be awesome! I wonder what I'd ask her. Sometimes if you think the wiki is so big that you don't know what to work on first, pick one of the movies you like best and write about it, or pick a movie that hasn't got much content on here like Thumbelina. Or, you could press the Random page button and make an edit to every page you land on. Or you focus on one category like the voice actors or the directors or the transcripts. Every page could use an improvement. The wiki has grown so much since it started, so I'm thankful for everyone who tries to improve it and I don't like setbacks caused by trolls. Nice talking to you! --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 15:32, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello I think there are people who observe what fans are doing online and let official people know about it. I think that's how the schlond poofa got so popular in Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. I know when a Barbie movie is gonna happen if Michael Moore trademarks the name, he does trademarking stuff for Mattel I guess. Sometimes if the movie's name changes like how Barbie: Princess Charm School used to be Barbie: Princess Prep School, they do a new trademark I think. Also, I live in the UK and I'm 17. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 17:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hiya You can see things Moore has trademarked here. What you said about Mattel giving us lots of content is true! Do you prefer having 3 movies a year or two? I just bought Barbie A Pony Tale yesterday because I haven't seen it yet. I wonder when season 6 of Life in the Dreamhouse is starting... I'll never close the wiki lol. I don't think I will stop editing here, unless something dramatic happens and I lose my hands or something. I just realised I haven't made a video in a long time! Any requests? --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 18:41, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Music Video and Yep, I have been busy, but I'm gonna try and make some edits everyday now. Didn't Ian and Jeremy flirt with Liana and Alexa? I think Ken's roles are generally regarded as love interests even if there isn't really any romance just because the Ken doll was made to be Barbie's love interest. I like that Mariposa and Carlos's relationship is very subtle and that in the Barbie movies she doesn't always have a boyfriend or end up marrying someone. There's nothing wrong with her doing that, but it's refreshing with movies like Princess & The Popstar and the Mermaid Tale movies because I think with a lot of things aimed at young girls, they're taught that part of growing up is having a boyfriend, but in the newer Barbie movies, they focus on doing what you're passionate about and making strong friendships, which I think are more important for young girls to focus on than romantic relationships. What do you think of the romance in Barbie movies? --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 18:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello I think that often when things are aimed at girls, boys are added in just to be love interests. It's cool when girls and boys get to just be friends. I've seen people of all ages enjoying Barbie movies. I think Ken helps Barbie's sisters because of Barbie, but I do think he likes them too. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 18:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Secret Door and Sequels On Trademarkia, it says on the trademark page for Secret Door, "gymnastic and sporting articles not included in other classes". I think someone saw that and assumed there would be gymnastics in the movie. I have seen no '''official''' confirmation that Secret Door will feature gymnastics, so I'm ignoring it so rumours don't spread. I don't want them to do sequels to the older films because I don't think they are as good as the originals. I don't think Mariposa 2 was as good as the first one, but it was still a nice movie. If they keep making sequels, I'd rather they just make sequels of the newer films. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 18:50, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Sequels I don't think they'll start making longer movies. I agree about keeping the character's personalities the same. With Mariposa 2, Mariposa looked different but at least she still had the same personality. --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 16:44, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Dreamhouse and Movies I don't think there's been any news on Dreamhouse, they probably won't announce anything until the new year. The only movie that's been announced in a trailer is Pearl Princess. Pleasure talking to you too! --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 13:23, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Photos Hello LuminesenceLight i saw you replied my blog the one with pictures i only got them from the wiki i download them and putted there.If you want more to ask, ask on my talk page or ask me anything :) PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 10:36, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Here Hello Luminesencelight, yes i can help, so you can just go in source mode while editing the infobox the brackets is like this or this photo here you can use the enter key to make more space as in not the spacebar.That's all source mode is simple and easy but sure it's looks complicated but it's not.And you have to put | line okay. PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 17:08, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Wait No You need to press the page's editor of course not it's not an HTML it's in the editor or rather you can do in visual mode.And yes i did watch the trailer for Barbie: The Pearl Princess it's awesome this question in my mind asked why mattel published early?Hmm.PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 10:18, December 27, 2013 (UTC)